Bajo las estrellas
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DEL HIJO DE NEPTUNO! Solo bajo las estrellas, podrán haberle quitado sus recuerdo pero no su corazón


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo las estrellas

Hacia un tiempo que se había acostumbrado a dormir bajo las estrellas, aunque admitía que una cosa era hacerlo con los lobos y otra hacerlo solo. Las constelaciones tenían un efecto tranquilizador en él, ahora que estaba solo los monstruos salían por doquier y tenía que ser cuidadoso, estar alerta incluso al dormir y pelear solo si era necesario; no sentía que fuera su estilo, pero desde que notó que los monstruos se regeneraban el luchar solo resultaba un gasto innecesario de energía que no necesitaba sobretodo por no dormir lo suficiente.  
Aunque su TDHA lo mantenía alerta, echó una ojeada a su alrededor; confiando lo suficiente en su vista e instinto para saber si había algo más entre los árboles. Como había comprobado antes de echarse debajo de aquel cedro en el que había reposado su espalda, todo parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo para una noche en el bosque y no demasiado como para un ataque sorpresa.  
Miro hacia el cielo; ahora lejos de la ciudad, la luna y sus acompañantes brillaban con más belleza que cualquier foco de luz que se pudiera inventar. Desvió la mirada del satélite para mirar a los astros que vagaban en el firmamento a su lado. No estaba seguro de porque, pero al mirar las estrellas conocía algunas de las constelaciones aunque no sabía de dónde, y al identificar alguna no podía evitar sonreír; por alguna razón sentía que eso le conectaba con su hogar, con algo que le importaba.  
Los párpados empezaron a pesarle, y por más que se resistiera al sueño poco a poco no pudo evitar rendirse ante él.  
Como era de esperarse, estaba teniendo un sueño; Lupa le había explicado que los hijos de roma casi siempre tenían sueños proféticos, y si un destino importante le aguardaba era seguro que estos le arrollarían como estampida.  
Pero este era diferente, lo supo desde que vio el cielo nuevamente, solo al notar que las constelaciones eran diferentes fue que se dio cuenta que aun estaba dormido. Sintió una calidez en su mano y al voltear estaba seguro que se encontraba con la chica más hermosa que había visto; su pelo rubio estaba sobre sus hombros aunque parecía que antes lo había sujetado con una cola, pero había decidido abandonarla ahora que se encontraba en el pasto; sus rasgos eran delicados y bellos, aunque no traía maquillaje no lo necesitaba para nada, y sus ojos eran de un color gris que aun con el lúgubre color parecían brillar con luz propia.  
— ¿Ves como se conectan esos puntos? Es obvio que es un cisne—parecía que había estado hablando mientras la admiraba, se había concentrado tanto en ella que no reparo en el hecho que miraba hacia arriba y que al parecer le decía algo.  
— No, todavía no lo veo—contesto, aunque en realidad no había dicho eso conscientemente; si hubiera dependido de él en ese momento saldría algo como "b-bueno, no s-se" o probablemente algo peor; ¿pelear contra monstruos? Sin duda lo podía manejar, ¿estar cerca de una chica linda sin actuar como idiota? Eso ya se salía de su control, aun así; inexplicablemente lo había hecho hace pocos segundos, y ahí noto que aunque no la recordaba, le era muy familiar.  
La chica rodo los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo le sonrió; como sino importara que le costará ver algo más que Hércules entre los cuerpos celestes, incluso como si no quisiera estar en un lugar diferente al que se encontraba ahora. Por alguna razón, una cálida sensación en su pecho le hizo sentir lo mismo.  
— 4 años y sigues igual sesos de alga—aunque el tono era de reproche, se notaba también en sus ojos que a primera vista podrían haber sido ariscos, ahora brillaban con diversión. Le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.  
— ¡Eh! No es mi culpa, yo soy un guerrero, no un astronauta o algo parecido—le dijo con el mismo tono, y sin verse supo que estaba diciéndolo con una cara de inofensiva burla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba controlándose en lo que decía o hacía; ese era el primer y único recuerdo que tenía hasta ahora.  
— Astrónomo—le corrigió, para luego acercase más a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, sin soltar aun su mano; sintió como los latidos de su corazón se triplicaban y retumbaban en su pecho y como el calor se hacía más intenso, pero no menos cómodo y confortable; sin duda le gustaba tenerla cerca— entonces dime oh "poderoso y maravilloso guerrero" ¿Eso significa que quieres irte de aquí y que volvamos al campamento?  
Esta vez pudo coincidir con el recuerdo de sí mismo, y aunque no fue él en aquel momento el que lo dijo sabía que no importa cuánto tiempo pasará, no cambiaría de opinión— Siempre querré estar contigo.  
No la pudo ver, pero estaba seguro que había sonreído. Entonces ella se le acercó y se acomodo en su pecho, para luego inclinarse a besarlo; soltó su mano para abrazarla de la cintura y atraerla más hacia sí mismo, sintiendo como aquella agradable sensación se hacía solo más intensa y maravillosa. Se olvido de que no sabía quién era esa chica, se olvido que ese solo era un recuerdo; concentrándose simplemente en el dulce tacto de sus labios y como su corazón parecía flotar en las nubes al hacerlo. Por primera vez desde que despertó en la casa del lobo, se sentía completamente feliz.  
Lamentablemente, el recuerdo se vio interrumpido por unos gritos y chillidos, pero no provenían del sueño. De golpe se despertó, un poco torpe por su ensoñación y su ligero apego a querer dormir y tratar de alcanzar otra vez esa memoria. Sin importar aquello, la suerte estaba de su lado; rápidamente se puso de pie y vio a su alrededor, captando los ojos peligrosamente brillantes de color ámbar; y antes de siquiera haberlo decidido del todo corrió en dirección opuesta.  
Fue entonces que al concentrarse en salvar su vida que pudo recordar inexplicablemente el nombre de esa chica: Annabeth, era Annabeth; no estaba seguro de quien era, solo que era su novia y que por lo visto estaba muy enamorado de ella, no obstante no necesito ninguna memoria repentina para enterarse de lo último.  
— _Annabeth_—pensó a la vez que los arboles se volvían manchas fugaces en el viento, por la rapidez en que esquivaba y trotaba— _te prometo que te encontrare.  
_Y supo, que ese sería el primer paso para volver a su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hace poco empecé a leer la saga y….me fascino *w* ahora mismo estoy leyendo el hijo de Neptuno, no lo he terminado; y en medio de eso ¡ZAS! Atacazo artístico salvaje aparece. No me sorprendería si hubieran explicado como la recordaban o que siempre lo hizo, pero ¡eh! Para algo es un fanfic ¿no? Además, a mi me gusta mi manera -w-  
En fin, gracias por leer; se que debo tener uno que otros errores; pero por el momento estoy tan cansada que lo dejare así.  
Bueno eso a sido todo, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
